Aragorn
"I am Isildur's Heir..." ''- Aragorn declares himself to the Oathbreakers Aragron was a ranger from a clan known as the Dunedain of the North. For much of his early life he was a huntsman, but in reality he was the hidden Heir of Isildur, the last remaining claimant to the throne of Gondor. Therefore he is accounted as one the of the Captains of the West, leader of the free peoples. In time he would fulfill his destiny and become King of the reunited Kingdom of Gondor and Arnor. About Aragorn was directly descended from Elendil and Isildur. While the Kingdom of Arnor had been destroyed long ago, the Royal line of Isildur had survived. Aragorn was born into this family, and he was raised in Rivendell by Lord Elrond. While he was fostered in Rivendell, Aragorn met and fell in love with Arwen Evenstar, the daughter of Lord Elrond. Since there is no longer a king in Gondor Aragorn wishes to reclaim his rightful place This is the depiction in the books, however the film version is different. Aragorn is reluctant to step up to the mantle of his forefathers, likely because he is ashamed by the actions of Isildur and he does not wish for power. In time he accompanies Frodo as one of the fellowship on their journey to Mordor. History Thranduil tells Legolas to find Aragorn after the Battle Of The Five Armies and they meet at an unknown time and place. Likely through his time spent with Legolas, Aragorn became an expert marksman as well as a ferocious swordsman. In time Aragorn also encountered and befriended the Wizard known as Gandalf the Grey. The two remained close allies throughout all of Aragorn's life. Aragorn never forgot his ancestry nor his destiny, but he hoped rather to avoid such a future. Instead he hid his true identity and went only by the name Strider. His real name was revealed only to few, as he was evidently hunted by the servants of Sauron. He travelled far and wide, slaying all fell beasts and all those who served Sauron. In his spare time, he was known to frequently enjoy some leisure time at Bree. Strider meets the Hobbit ''"You draw far too much attention to yourself Mr... Underhill!" ''- Aragorn scolds Frodo for making a scene At some point, Gandalf evidently told Aragorn to keep a lookout for Frodo Baggins and the other Hobbits, knowing that Aragorn could be trusted in the matter concerning the One Ring. Under the guise of Strider, he watches the Hobbits closely from a corner at the Inn. When Frodo asks the Landlord who Strider is, the Landlord ominously declares Strider is a ranger and a very dangerous man, but with some measure of respect. Eventually, when Pippin becomes drunk and reveals Frodo's real name, Frodo panics and attempts to stop him, gaining the attention of Aragorn. When Frodo slips and the ring is launched into the air, Aragorn reacts with alarm as he recognises it as the One Ring. The ring lands on Frodo's finger and he vanishes, causing an alarm. When the Hobbit reappears, Aragorn seizes him and sharply upbraids him for drawing too much attention to himself. He hauls Frodo to his room immediately, where at last he throws back his hood. He asks Frodo if he is afraid. The Hobbit confesses that he is, and Aragorn declares that he knows who is hunting Frodo. When Aragorn hears intruders he immediately draws sword against Sam, Merry and Pippin as they burst into his room. He compliments Sam for having a stout heart, but he orders the Hobbits to stay with him as the Ringwraiths are preparing to attack Bree. Aragorn watches them storm the inn and raid the Hobbit's bedroom. But the Wraiths find the beds have merely been stuffed with pillows, to which they shriek in anger. The Hobbits are awoken by the commotion, and Aragorn reveals that they were once great Kings of Men, until they accepted rings of power from Sauron. One by one they fell under his influence and became the Nazgul. Battle on Weathertop ''"This was the great watchtower of Amon-Sul" - Aragon beholds the ancient war tower The ranger immediately escorts the Hobbits out of Bree and takes them into the wild. The Hobbits are uncertain about Strider, as they don't yet know who he really is, but Frodo believes that Aragorn is actually an ally. When Sam asks about their destination, Strider reveals that they are headed for Rivendell, much to Sam's sudden delight. Strider soon learns the peculiar ways of the Hobbits; he is most astonished to hear Pippin declare that Hobbits always have a second breakfast. Eventually Aragorn leads them to Weathertop, Amon-Sul in the Elvish tongue. He tells the Hobbits to stay put while he scouts the area. But the Nazgul attack Weathertop in his absence and Frodo is wounded. Aragorn returns just in time however with a flaming brand. Aragon duels with five of the Nazgul, easily out sparring them and setting them on fire. When Aragorn sees the Witch-King of Angmar, he throws the fire brand into the Morgul Lord's unseen face. The Morgul Lord shrieks with pain and flees. Reuniting with Arwen "Why do you fear the past? You are Isildur's Heir, not Isildur himself. You are not bound to his fate" ''- Arwen attempts to console Aragorn Seeing that Frodo has been stabbed by a Morgul Blade, Aragorn resolves to get the Hobbit to Rivendell as quickly as possible, knowing that such a wound will turn Frodo into a Wrath. While travelling, Aragorn and Sam search for a healing plant known as the Athelas. Aragorn is lightly teased by Arwen as she sneaks up on him, noting "What's this, a ranger caught off his guard?" Aragorn takes Arwen to Frodo. He manages to heal Frodo with the Athelas plant, but Arwen knows they must get him to her father Lord Elrond immediately. Aragorn is reluctant to let Arwen ride alone with Frodo, but Arwen declares she is not afraid. Aragorn warns her to ride swiftly. Arwen safely brings Frodo to Rivendell, where he is healed by Lord Elrond. In time Aragorn brings the other three Hobbits to Rivendell as well, where they manage to find some rest for a while. In his free time Aragorn reads up ancient lore in the House of Elrond, where he encounters Boromir of Gondor. He watches Boromir closely as the latter discovers the shards of Narsil lying nearby. After Boromir accidentally drops the broken sword, Aragorn carefully retrieves it and puts it back on its resting place. Arwen comes to him and reminds Aragorn that he is his own man, not Isildur. Aragorn still feels that the shadow of his ancestor lies on him, and therefore the "same weakness". But Arwen assures him otherwise. The two of them spend time reminiscing over their memories of each other. She reaffirms her love for him and declares she is ready to accept a mortal life with him. As a token of this, she gives him the Evenstar. Council of Elrond ''"You have my sword" - Aragorn joins the Fellowship Aragorn is summoned to attend the Council of Elrond to decide the fate of the ring. When Boromir suggests using the ring as a weapon, Aragorn counsels that no one can wield it as it responds only to Sauron himself. Boromir is at first disrespectful, which earns him a sharp reprimand from Legolas as he tells Boromir that Aragorn is the Heir of Elendil and therefore the rightful King of the Gondor. Aragorn is touched by Legolas defending him, but in the end he grows uncomfortable with the reminder and tells Legolas to sit down. The council soon descends into quarelling over the ring, given the seemingly impossible task of trying to destroy it. Aragorn himself stays out of the fighting, but he is moved by the bravery of Frodo when the latter volunteers to bear the ring to Mordor. After Gandalf joins Frodo, Aragorn declares that he will protect Frodo to his life's end, much to the Wizard's approval. Legolas, Gimli, Boromir and the other three Hobbits follow suit, becoming the Fellowship of the Ring. The Ring goes South On the morning of departing Rivendell, Aragorn visits the grave of his mother, Gilraen. Elrond visits him and advises that Gilraen knew her son would be haunted all his life but would never escape his fate. Elrond says that the sword of Elendil can be reforged anew, but only Aragorn can wield it. Again Aragorn is reluctant to take such power, but Elrond reminds him that he is the last of the royal line. Elrond also tells him that he is unwilling to leave Arwen to die in Middle-Earth. Eventually Aragorn concedes and attempts to convince Arwen to leave for the Undying Lands, but she rejects this counsel. The Felowship departs Rivendell and head southwards. Aragorn assists Boromir in training the Hobbits Merry and Pippin how to fight. When Boromir accidentally injures Pippin, the Hobbits manage to take him down, much to the amusement of Aragorn. But he is alarmed when he and Legolas spot the crows of Saruman spying on them. Gandalf resolves to lead them through Caradhras, but they are waylaid by a ferocious storm conjured by Saruman. Aragorn states that they cannot use the gap of Rohan, as it draws nigh to Isengard. At length the Fellowship decides to go through Moria. The Mines of Moria "Do not disturb the water!" - Aragorn warns the Hobbits At the gates of Moria, Aragorn sadly lets Bill the pony loose, knowing he can't be brought into the mines. Out of boredom, Pippin and Merry throw stones into the water, but Aragorn tells them to desist, fearing that something is lurking in the lake. Sure enough, when the gates of Moria are opened, a monster called the Watcher in the Water emerges and attempts to kill Frodo. Aragorn and Boromir wade in to cut off the Watcher's tentacles. Aragorn cuts the arm holding up Frodo, after which they flee into the mines. The scuffle between the Fellowship and the Watcher leaves the Fellowship trapped in the mines. Aragorn remains silent throughout their journey, but he is called to action once more when Pippin dislodges a rotting carcass into the mines. A horde of Goblins attack the party, in which Aragorn slays many of them. When the Cave Troll arrives and bears down on Frodo, Aragorn spears the troll in the abdomen. But the troll swats him aside, knocking him out. When he recovers he is astonished to find that Frodo suvived being speared by the troll, where he discovers Frodo's Mithril vest. Aragron and the others are forced to flee when the Balrog of Morgoth is awakened. The Fellowship flee down the stairs of Khazad-Dum, where they encounter a gap in the stairway. Aragorn throws some members across, except for Gimli who proudly says "Nobody tosses a Dwarf!" At one point Aragorn and Frodo are left trapped on one side of the stairway due to the viaduct breaking apart. But using some quick thinking, Aragorn uses their weight to topple the collapsing stairway to the other side. He later witnesses Gandalf dueling the Balrog and is dismayed when the Wizard is dragged into the abyss. Lothlorien Aragorn assumes leadership of the Fellowship. After they escape the mines, Aragorn allows himself only a moment to grieve before he urges the others to move on. Boromir argues they need more time to grieve, but Aragorn stresses that Orcs patrol the lands and they must reach the Woods of Lothlorien. In the woods he encounters Haldir, the captain of the guard. Haldir is reluctant to let them enter at first, but Aragorn persuades him to let the Fellowship pass through. The company is received by Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel. The Elf Queen tells them to rest, but Aragorn finds that Boromir is fretting over the fate of his nation. Aragorn recals how he has visited the White City long ago. For the first time however, Boromir fully acknowledges Aragorn as his kinsman and potential ruler, foretelling that they shall both return to Minas Tirith one day. The next day, Galadriel gives the Fellowship gifts to aid them on the road ahead. Celeborn warns Aragorn about Uruk-Hai bearing the white hand of Saruman, and he gives him an Elvish dagger to aid him. Galadriel has a last word with Aragorn, where they discuss the fate of Arwen. Galadriel again reminds Aragorn that the time has come for him to decide whether he will take up the mantle of his forefathers or fall into darkness. After this she bids him farewell, foretelling that they shall not meet again. Aragorn leads the company down the river Anduin. During their travel on the river, Boromir discovers that Gollum is following them. Aragorn is already aware, knowing that he has tracked them since Moria. Boromir suggests that they should go to Minas Tirith, arguing that they will find rest and reprieve. Aragorn simply says that the strength of men cannot aid them. Boromir becomes angry, arguing that Aragorn has no faith in his own kin and is actively shirking his title. But Aragorn is not fooled, as he perceives that Boromir's real intent is to bring the ring to Gondor. Therefore he sharply warns Boromir "I will not lead the ring within a hundred leagues of your city!" Breaking of the Fellowship "I would have gone with you to the end, into the very fires of Mordor" - Aragorn says farewell to Frodo After they reach the Falls of Rauros, Aragorn tells the Fellowship they will approach Mordor from the north. Gimli is disgruntled by the thought of travelling through the sharp rocks of Emyn Muil and afterwards the stinking marshlands of Dagorlad. Aragorn simply states "That is our road", after he sternly tells Gimli he should get used to it. Legolas is uneasy as he senses the approaching Uruk-Hai, and he urges Aragorn to lead the Fellowship away immediately. But the Fellowship soon notices that Frodo has disappeared, along with Boromir, much to Aragorn's suspicion. Arargorn tracks Frodo down after the Hobbit has fled from Boromir. Frodo recoils from Aragorn, fearing that the ranger will attempt to take the ring in turn. Aragorn promises not to harm him, but Frodo holds out the ring saying "Would you destroy it?!" Aragorn beholds the One Ring, hearing its voice calling to him. Although he seems intrigued, at length he simply closes Frodo's hand over it. In refusing the ring, Aragorn does the exact opposite to what his forefather Isildur did. Ararogrn sadly laments how he would have followed Frodo to Mount Doom. Frodo is saddened too, and he tells Aragorn to look after the others. Aragorn sees Frodo's sword glowing blue and he tells the Hobbit to flee. Aragorn confronts the approaching Uruk-Hai and cuts them down. Aragorn desperately tries to reach Boromir after he hears the horn of Gondor. He arrives just in time to knock Lurtz over before he can shoot Boromir in the face. A fierce fight breaks out between them, until at last Aragorn cuts off Lurtz' head. The ranger finds that Boromir has already been shot three times. Boromir apologies and confesses that he tried to take the ring from Frodo. Aragorn comforts Boromir, swearing that he will not let the White City fall, regardless of what strength is in his blood. Boromir acknowledges Aragorn as his leader and King before he passes away. Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli set Boromir adrift in one of the Elvish boats. Aragorn is later seen fitting the vambraces previously worn by Boromir, as a reminder of his promise to defend the White City. Legolas resolves to go after Frodo and Sam, but although they are close by, Aragorn feels that they can no longer aid Frodo. Gimli feels the Fellowship has failed, but Aragorn believes they can still hold true. Therefore he declares he will hunt down the Uruk-Hai and rescue Merry and Pippin. Enlightened by this, Legolas and Gimli follow after him. The plains of Rohan "Rohan, home of the Horse Lords" - Aragorn enters Rohan Aragorn Legolas and Gimli run on foot across the plains of Rohan, where they encounter some recent tracks left by the Uruk-Hai. Aragorn discovers Pippin's Elven brooch, and hastens his pursuit. Legolas perceives that they are headed for Isengard, where Aragorn knows that Saruman intends to interrogate them. The next time the three hunters are seen, they encounter the Riders of Rohan. Initially they hide from them, but Aragorn recognises them as allies and calls out "Riders of Rohan, what news from the mark?" Immediately however the riders encircle them and hold them at spear point. Eomer is hostile at first, given recent events with Saruman. Aragron declares they are allies of Theoden. However Eomer reveals that Theoden has been bewitched by Saruman, weakening the leadership of Rohan. He also reveals that the Uruk-Hai have been destroyed, but no sign of the Hobbits. Aragorn is dismayed, but Eomer gives him two horses to aid them. After this, the riders depart. Aragorn and the others investigate the burning carcasses, where they find one of the belts owned by Merry. Aragorn believes they are dead and kicks an Uruk helmet in sheer anger. But when he cools off, he discovers Hobbit tracks leading away from the battle, right into Fangorn forest nearby. The White Rider "It cannot be! You fell?" - ''Aragorn beholds the return of Gandalf In the shade of Fangorn Forest, Aragorn finds strange tracks. Before long Legolas warns him that someone is watching them, saying "The White Wizard approaches..." Aragorn believes that Saruman has come to attack them and warns his companions not to let him speak, lest they should fall under a spell. Immediately they turn to fight the newcomer, but the White Wizard overpowers them. Aragorn's sword bursts into flames, which burns him and forces him to drop the weapon. Blinded by the light emanating from the Wizard, Aragorn demands to know who he is. The Wizard steps forward and it is Gandalf, restored to life. Aragorn is overwhelmed to see the Wizard is alive, upon which Gandalf recounts how he slew the Balrog and was sent back to complete his task. With hope renewed, Gandalf tells Aragorn that the Hobbits are safe and they are needed elsewhere; war is coming to Rohan. Gandalf speculates how the Hobbits have the potential to unleash the wrath of Fangorn on Isengard. Aiding Rohan ''"The defenses have to hold" "They will hold" Gandalf and Aragorn prepare to aid Rohan At Edoras, Araogrn and his companions are forced to disarm before entering to see the King. When Grima Wormtongue sets his thugs on them, Aragorn and the others knock them out cold. Gandalf breaks Saruman's spell over King Theoden. The King recovers, but he immediately has Wormtongue thrown out of his hall and he tries to execute the traitor. Aragorn intervenes, reasoning that enough blood has been spilled on Grima's account. Theoden is stunned by this, but Aragorn kneels before him out of respect. Theoden is dismayed by the loss of his son and how Eomer has been banished from the court. Fretting over the impending war, Theoden is reluctant to participate in any more fighting. But Aragorn points out that war is coming to him one way or another. Theoden angrily reminds him that he, Theoden, is the King. Therefore he resolves to lead his people to Helm's Deep. Gimli grumbles that Rohan is running scared of the enemy. Aragorn believes there is good reason to choose Helm's Deep, knowing of its immense strength. But Gandalf fears that they will be trapped and encircled, so the Wizard advises Aragorn to defend Rohan at all costs. The Wizard leaves to find Eomer and his army, telling Aragorn he shall return. Meanwhile Aragorn encounters Eowyn while she is practicing with a sword. Drawing his dagger, he locks blades with her when she turns (not knowing he was there). Surprised, Aragorn notes that she has some skill with a blade. Eowyn responds by maneuvering his blade away from her. She explains that she yearns for battle, fearing that she will remain deedless while she watches everyone else fight from afar. Aragorn names her a shieldmaiden of Rohan, foretelling that she will not remain inactive for long. This gains her interest and respect. While travelling with the king and the people of Rohan, Aragorn learns how Theoden has raised his niece after the death of her father. The ranger overhears Gimli talking to Eowyn about how to distinguish Dwarven women, where Aragorn mutters to Eowyn "It's the beards!", much to her amusement. She later attempts to make some stew, which is obviously a bad brew given Aragorn's horrified reaction to tasting it. Before he can throw it away however, Eowyn asks him how Theoden's grandfather remembers Aragorn, even though that was some time ago. Aragorn confirms as much, where Eowyn deduces that the ranger is older than he looks. Aragorn sheepishly admits that he is 87, to her astonishment. She sees that he is one of the Dunedain, blessed with the long life of the Numenorians. She encourages him to eat. Fall from the Cliff Aragorn recalls the morning before he left Rivendell. He expresses uncertainty over his destiny to Arwen, but she assures him that his path is already laid out before him and now is not the time to waver. Later however, Aragorn remember how Elrond asked him to let Arwen leave Middle-Earth. Eowyn asks him about the jewel around his neck and immediately asks which maiden gave him such a jewel. Aragorn replies that the lady in question is "...sailing to the Undying Lands with all that is left of her kin". The host from Edoras is soon ambushed by a pack of Warg Riders sent by Saruman. Aragorn rides into battle alongside Theoden. He barely manages to save Gimli from being mauled by a warg when he spears the beast in the chest. But Arargorn himself is knocked off his horse, only to be hauled up onto the warg of Sharku, leader of the warg riders. Aragorn headbutts him, but falls off the saddle and is dragged along the ground. He manages to stab Sharku with his Elvish dagger, but the warg continues running mindlessly until it runs off a cliff with Aragorn still stuck to it. The ranger is later seen floating down the river, barely alive. Arwen heals his spirit from afar, after which he recovers. The horse Brego finds him and bears him away to safety. While making the lone trip to Helm's Deep, Aragorn sees an enormous host of Uruk-Hai from afar. Knowing that they are heading for Helm's Deep, Aragron rides there urgently. Helm's Deep "It is an army breed for a single purpose: to destroy the world of Men. They will be here by nightfall" - Aragorn warns Theoden of the approaching host The people of Rohan are overjoyed to see Aragorn alive, not least Legolas, Gimli and Eowyn. But Aragorn goes immediately to warn the King. Theoden is astonished to hear the host is at least ten thousand strong. Knowing that battle is now inevitable, Theoden decides to fight and orders the fortification of the fortress. He believes that they will outlast them, having fought many battles in his life, but Aragorn warns him that this is not like before. Theoden angrily confronts him, asking what more can he possibly do. Aragorn suggests calling for aid. Theoden believes all the old alliances are dead, reacting harshly at the very mention of calling for Gondor's aid. Later on, Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli see how some of the villagers are being armed just to make up the numbers. Legolas despairs as they are woefully unprepared. Becoming frustrated with the lack of hope, Aragorn sharply says "Then I shall die as one of them!" The ranger later meets Halleth, son of Hama, who is also in despair. Aragorn is softer towards the youngster, and assures Halleth "There is always hope". Aragorn solemnly arms himself for battle, where he later reconciles with Legolas. Battle of the Hornburg The ranger is overjoyed when a host of Galadhrim Elves arrive to join them, lead by Haldir himself. Aragorn gives Haldir a warm embrace, much to the Elf's bewilderment, who is not used to such contact. Aragorn oversees the Elven host and orders them to loose their arrows on the Uruk-Hai. Before long ladders are thrown onto the wall, and the ranger finds himself locked in combat with the Uruk Beserkers. But disaster strikes when the Uruk-Hai use blasting power to destroy the wall of Helm's Deep. Aragron is thrown from the wall after the explosion, but he recovers quickly enough to lead the Elven contingency force against the invading Uruk-Hai. Eventually however the siege becomes so straight that they are forced to retreat. The main gate is broken open, so Aragorn takes Gimli through a secret passage to ambush the Uruks from behind. The gap is wide however, so Gimli is forced to ask Aragorn "Toss me". Aragorn is surprised by this development, so he complies and throws Gimli across the gap. Aragorn and Gimli defend the gate, allowing Theoden and his men to fix it. Before long however they are forced to draw back, so Legolas throws them a rope and hauls them to safety. The last defenders are holed up in the keep. Theoden believes they have lost, but Aragorn reminds him of his earlier words that the fortress would never fall while men defended it. The ranger instructs Gamling to lead the women and children out of the secret passage. After this he encourages Theoden to ride out and meet the enemy head on. As the sun rises, Aragorn remembers Gandalf's words and knows the Wizard will arrive soon. Theoden agrees and they mount their horses. Riding out into the Uruk-Hai, Aragorn finally sees Gandalf arriving at the crest of the hill. The Wizard has brought Eomer and an army of riders to aid them. With their intervention, the Uruk-Hai are overwhelmed and the survivors flee. Later on Eowyn is overjoyed to see that Aragorn has survived. Return to Edoras The members of the Fellowship journey to Isengard, where they finally reunite with Pippin and Merry. They also confront Saruman, who speaks to them from the tower of Orthanc. Saruman refuses to believe that Aragorn will ever become the King of Gondor, scorning him as an exiled ranger. Aragorn does not rise to the bait and answers nothing. Saruman is eventually killed by Wormtongue. At Edoras, he has a brief moment with Eowyn, where she gives him a chalice to drink from. Later on he encounters Eowyn while see recovers from a strange dream; a wall of water overtaking a fair land. This is of course what happened to Numenor, the land where Elendil and Isildur came from. Aragorn is intrigued, knowing full well the story of Numenor, but he comforts Eowyn and coaxes her back to sleep. Outside, Aragorn finds that Legolas is uneasy, sensing the Eye of Sauron is roaming the land. When Legolas suddenly senses Sauron's presence within the halls of Edoras itself, the two of them investigate. Aragron finds that Sauron has manifested through the Palantir, which Pippin is holding. Aragorn wrests the Palantir away, but the Eye of Sauron wears Aragorn down. Gandalf throws a blanket over it, cutting off his presence. After speaking to Pippin about what he saw, Gandalf reveals that Sauron will soon attack Minas Tirith. Theoden is reluctant to come to their aid, seeing as Gondor did not aid Rohan in the battle of the Hornburg. Aragorn declares he will warn them, but Gandalf counsels him not to, as he quietly warns Aragorn "You must come to Minas Tirith by another road. Follow the river, and look to the Black Ships...". Aragorn seems to understand that Gandalf is referring to the paths of the dead, which only the King of Gondor can tread. Dunharrow "Sauron will not have forgotten this sword of Elendil. The blade that was broken... shall return to Minas Tirith" - Aragorn beholds Anduril Gandalf takes it on himself to ride to Minas Tirith. To ensure Rohan aids Gondor, Gandalf has Pippin light the war beacon above the white city. The beacons light up along the mountain ranges, until Aragorn sees it at Edoras. Immediately he bursts into the courtroom and declares the beacons are lit, signaling that Gondor calls for aid. Theoden is stunned to hear it, but remembering Aragorn's deeds at Helm's Deep, Theoden declares "And Rohan will answer! Muster the Rohirrim!" The host from Edoras rides to the encampment at Dunharrow. Theoden expresses disappointment however that his forces aren't as large as he had hoped, and Aragorn is worried. Theoden assures him more will arrive soon, but Aragorn notices that the horses are uneasy in the shadow of the mountain. Aragorn stares down the path leading into the mountain, where he briefly sees the King of the Dead staring back at him Later that night, Aragorn is troubled by visions of Arwen on her deathbed and the Evenstar shattering into pieces. Aragorn awakes with his dagger drawn, only to find that he is to be summoned to Theoden's tent. There the King leaves him with a hooded stranger. The stranger reveals himself; it is Lord Elrond. He advises Aragorn that Arwen has denied Valinor and become mortal. With her life now bound to the fate of Middle-Earth, Elrond counsels that Aragorn is outnumbered and needs more men. Aragorn says "There are none", but Elrond answers "There are those who dwell in the mountain..." Aragorn is in disbelief, noting that the traitors answer to no one, but Elrond counters that they answer to the King of Gondor, upon which he reveals a mighty sword to Aragorn: "Anduril, Flame of the West, forged from the shards of Narsil". Aragorn is awestruck by the weapon, where Elrond urges him to take up his long awaited title. Finally, Aragorn accepts his destiny as the Heir of Elendil. Paths of the Dead "I summon you to fulfill your oath" ''- Aragorn faces the King of the Dead Aragorn prepares to depart. Eowyn begs him not to leave, admitting her love for him. Aragorn acknowledges her, but knowing that Arwen has denied Valinor, declines Eowyn. He pities her, wishing only joy for her. He tries to leave the camp unnoticed, only to be intercepted by Legolas and Gimli, who refuse to let him go alone. Bemused, Aragorn accepts and heads into the dark mountain path. At the gates of the mountain pass, the horses bolt and flee before they can even enter. Aragorn is not afraid of death and enters in first. Navigating the paths, they encounter ghosts and a pile of skulls. When they come upon the tomb of the King of the Dead, the dead King reveals himself and asks who they are. Aragorn says he is there to claim their allegiance. The King of the Dead summons an army of ghosts and tries to attack Aragorn. But Aragorn is able to block the dead King's sword. The dead King is stunned, realising that Aragorn is indeed the Heir of Elendil. Aragorn grabs hist throat, saying that the line has been remade. He urges them to fulfill their Oath, promising to set them free if they do so. At first the dead King laughs at him and they all vanish. Then the crypt breaks open and an avalanche of skulls fall on them. Barely escaping the mountain, Aragorn is dismayed when he sees the Black Ships on the river. But the King of the Dead suddenly reappears and declares "We fight!" Return of the King Aragorn intercepts the Corsairs of Umbar. When he warns them not to enter Gondor, they refuse, so he sets the King of the Dead and Oathbreakers on them. Having taken the ships, Aragorn returns at last to Minas Tirith. With his arrival, the Battle of the Pelennor Fields ends swiftly. During this battle, Aragorn kills the Orc leader, Gothmog. After the battle, Aragorn is tasked with healing the wounded, namely Eowyn, Merry and Faramir. Eventually he summons the leaders of Middle-Earth to the throne room for a final debate. Gandalf warns that though Suaron has suffered a defeat, he still has a contingency force waiting in Mordor, which is currently blocking Frodo's path to Mount Doom. Aragorn however believes that they can draw them away if they gather their strength and march on the Black Gates. For Aragorn knows that they cannot win by military force, but it will clear the way for Frodo to destroy the One Ring. Confronting the Dark Lord "''I bid you stand, Men of the West!" - Aragorn prepares to battle Sauron's army To ensure the plan works, Aragorn directly challenges Sauron through the Palantir of Orthanc. Under the pretense of claiming the One Ring, Aragorn shows the Dark Lord the very sword which cut the ring from his hand. Sauron is enraged; in retaliation he shows a vision of Arwen on her deathbed. Aragorn is horrified, and as he steps away, in a trance he drops the Evenstar, which shatters. Nevertheless, the plans succeeds, as Sauron believes that Aragorn has evidently claimed the One Ring and intends to wield it. Therefore the Dark Lord sends his forces to the Black Gate, clearing the way for Frodo and Sam. The Host of the West march on the Black Gates, where they are initially greeted by the Mouth of Sauron. The Mouth claims that Frodo is dead, revealing the Hobbit's Mithril vest as proof. Impatient with the taunting, Aragorn rides up to the Mouth and beheads him in a fit of rage. The gates open and all of the hosts of Mordor advance. Aragorn delivers a final speech to the Men of the West, bidding them stand and fight until the last man. Sauron calls out to Aragorn from his dark tower, which sends the Heir of Elendil into a trance. But when he turns to Gandalf, he says "For Frodo" and charges at the orcs. The entire army follows him into battle. At first they manage to hold their ground valiantly, but eventually Aragorn is locked in battle with an armoured troll. As the fighting progresses, the troll knocks Aragorn to the ground. When the troll steps on him, Aragorn responds by stabbing its foot with the dagger. The troll backs off briefly, but it suddenly retreats when the Eye of Sauron screeches in rage. Realising that the One Ring has been destroyed, Aragorn watches with amazement as Barad-Dur collapses and the Eye of Sauron explodes, breaking the land of Mordor. However he is dismayed when Mount Doom erupts, thinking that Frodo has perished. It is not so however, as the Hobbits escape the volcano and are recovered by the Eagles later on. Coronation "This day does not belong to one man, but to all. Let us together rebuild this world that we may share in the days of peace" - Aragorn is crowned King of Gondor and Arnor At Minas Tirith, Aragorn is happily reunited with Frodo and the other members of the Fellowship. At the coronation, Aragorn arranges for Gandalf to place the crown on his head. After this, King Aragorn speaks to his subjects and heralds a new era of peace. Then he utters the words that his forefather Elendil spoke of old when he arrived in Middle-Earth. "Et Eärello Endorenna utúlien. Sinome maruvan ar Hildinyar tenn' Ambar-metta!" In the common tongue, this is rendered as "Out of the Great Sea to Middle-earth I am come. In this place will I abide, and my heirs, unto the ending of the world." Aragorn thanks his friend Legolas, and when Arwen arrives, Elrond willingly gives her over to Aragorn. The two embrace and kiss passionately, becoming wedded as King and Queen. But finally Aragorn pays a final thanks to the Hobbits of the Shire. When they bow before him, the King says "My friends... you bow to no one". Then Aragorn kneels before them and so do all the free peoples of Middle-Earth. Personality In the films Aragorn is stoic and gritty, opting not to get into quarrels but to watch and observe. He is fiercely loyal and honest, and he is confident when doing the right thing. Aragorn is not proud nor arrogant, but he does have doubt, especially in himself and his own kin. He appears to be ashamed of his ancestors. When referring to Isildur, he said "Same blood flows through my veins. Same weakness". Aragorn obviously harbors disappointment over the actions of Isildur and therefore does not wish to take up the mantle of the King of Gondor, fearing that he will become corrupted by power. Despite these doubts however, Aragorn proved himself to be stronger than Isildur, in that he refused the One Ring when presented with it, becoming the only person besides Gandalf and Galadriel to refuse it. Aragorn also strongly believes in hope, no matter what the circumstances. As a result of his fostering in Rivendell and his friendship with Gandalf, Aragorn has great wisdom. An honourable man, he knelt before the four Hobbits as a gesture of thanks for their part in the war. Equipment * Long sword - initially Aragorn carries a long-sword throughout the trilogy, wielding it in the battles of Amon Hen and Helm's Deep. * Anduril - the Flame of the West, this blade has a divine power within it, having been used to cut the ring from Sauron's hand. Aragorn wields this to deadly effect in the battle of Pelennor Fields and the Moranon. With this blade Aragorn hacks off thick limbs and heavy armour. It also gives him command over the Oathbreakers. * Evenstar - an Elven jewel given to him by Arwen. Its powers are unknown but it seems to keep a strong connection between Aragorn and Arwen. * Elven dagger - this curved blade is given to him by Celeborn. Aragorn uses it to impale Lurtz through the leg and to stab a mountain troll's foot. * Bow and Arrow - used once in the Mines of Moria * Ring of Barahir - an ancient ring that once belonged to the Elven Lord Finrod. It was given to Barahir and his descendants, passed down through the ages as an heirloom of Elendil's house. King * Winged Crown - Aragorn gains a shining Mithril crown with a high crest of birds' wings. * Elendil's armour - a shining breastplate that was originally worn by Elendil during the Last Alliance. Abilities Aragorn is arguably the greatest swordsman in the world, rivaling the likes of Thranduil, Legolas and Elrond. While the Elf Lords are renowned for their precision and speed, Aragron excels in terms of sheer ferocity and prolonged swordplay. Other than this he also possess more supernatural skills, virtues that he has inherited as one of the Numenorians. * Strength - Aragorn is in peak physical condition, even while he is 87 during the films. His blows are enough to cut through limbs and armour with relative ease. * Speed - Aragorn's strength is matched by his astonishing speed. At point blank range he was able to knock away a dagger thrown at him by Lurtz. He also threw a spear at a Warg with great speed, killing it instantly. * Healing - Aragorn is skilled in the use of Athelas in healing others, but he also has a more supernatural ability in restoring someone's strength. The hands of a King are often called the hands of a healer. Aragorn manages to revive Eowyn using some otherworldly power within him. * Longevity and limited foresight - as a Numenorian, Aragorn's lifespan far exceeds normal humans. As revealed in the books, he lived to be 210. Numenorians were gifted in perceiving the thoughts of others if they focused enough. * Command over the Oathbreakers - by virtue of being a descendant of Isildur, Aragorn is able to physically harm a ghost, briefly sparring with the King of the Dead. After the Oathbreakers fulfill their original pledge, Aragorn grants them leave. * Expert combatant - Aragorn is proficient in swordplay, archery, daggers and even unarmed combat. Category:Unfinished Articles Category:Rangers Category:The Lord Of The Rings Characters Category:Men Category:Men of Gondor Category:The Fellowship Of The Ring Category:The Hobbit Characters